Lucky Fin
by LovePuppy25
Summary: It had all started with a simple trip to gather inspiration. However, the sea and a deserted Island had more to offer than just that. "I'm either really Lucky or cursed beyond compare." A Mermaid AU with a H2O and another twist! Rated T to be safe.


**Ayyyy...so...before you yell at me saying. "Lovely! You already have 4 stories! 2 have not been updated in a while! What do you think you are doing?"**

 **Well...After catching up one of my favorite shows, I noticed that there was no Mermaid AU with an H2O spin on it(That I know of). Everything I've read were similar to the little mermaid. (Not that, that isn't good. I just wanted to see this idea played out).**

 **So summary time!:**

 _It had all started with a simple trip to gather inspiration. However, the sea and a deserted Island had more to offer than just that. "I'm either really Lucky or cursed beyond compare." A Mermaid AU with a H2O twist….and another twist!_

 **Also, I'm adding an AU from Tumblr by starrycove, Younger Brother!Felix AU. It's Adorable and I want it in here~ So without further ado...It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Incident**

* * *

Awful.

Just awful.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was having an awful day.

A terrible, no good, very bad day.

The horrid day started with her waking up extremely late. While she had manage to get her usual outfit on, she barely had time left to put her midnight blue pigtails in. Now they were lopsided. _Such joy_. But waking up this late was just the icing of the lopsided rotten cake called her day. She ended up running all the way to school, missing her breakfast completely just to try and make it on time. Which she failed at. When Marinette finally busted into class, ungracefully, she was greeted by a normal disappointed shake of a head and small giggles.

"Sorry, I'm late miss!"

There was a sigh, "It's alright, just please try to be on time next time. Take your seat." At least the teacher let her off easy this time.

On her way to her seat however, she [was] tripped and fell on the stairs that made their way up to her desk. Right in front of her lovely crush. Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste. The schools heart-throb and son of Gabriel Agreste. The man is the prestigious owner of the nearby Papilion Marine Park. Where his son, who not only learns Mandarin, plays baseball, and piano, but is also their number one Dolphin trainer. The shows he does are simply…miraculous. It inspired Marinette to learn more about dolphins, as conversation starters-although she can't even get past a simple hello. That being said, how she knew those things. Well that involved a lot of scheduling and a lot of ear hussling.

An annoying laugh rang out, "Wow Maritrash, can't you go a day without tripping over yourself?!"

The only thing she desired was to crawl in a rock. The embarrassment of her day just getting worst by the minute. Sometimes it made her wish she just stayed in bed. At least Adrien helped her up, that was a plus right? Of course that plus turned into a double negative since she stuttered out her thanks. Embarrassed, Marinette walked to her seat and sat herself down, next to her seat-mate, Alya.

Alya had brownish red hair partnered with dark skin that made the red in her hair pop. She had black square framed glasses and a mole on her forehead. The teen also had curves that, to be honest, even made Marinette jealous on accusation. Of course, she can learn to live with her slightly smaller package. The two of them met on the very first day and clicked from there. Alya was the only other person who had her back besides the girl's boyfriend, a local DJ, who also attends their school, Nino Lahiffe. Alya was also an aspiring reporter. She even had a blog for the school! If there was gossip or a leak of a possible pop quiz, she knew about it.

The reporter fanatic just patted her back as she sulked during the lesson. Giving her comfort, understanding the daily struggle of embarrassment she went through. At least she always had her to rely on.

"Hey, look on the positive side, these things can't possible get any-"

"Alright, We're doing a project on people from the French Revolution. And don't even think about your partners, I already have them assigned."

The class let out a chorus of groans at that. Marinette just looked at Alya. "I'm sorry were you about to say worse?"

Alya just shook her head. "Nope. No. Absolutely not."

The teacher took out a piece of paper and began reading off names. Marinette barely paid attention. Just kept her fingers crossed, hoping that she did not get Chloé. Anyone, but that she-devil.

"Max and Kim, Nathanael and Chloé," The brat's cry of rage was ignored as she kept reading the list. "Alya and Adrien, and lastly, Nino and Marinette."

Alya and Marinette shared a look. Marinette looked upset that see didn't get to have Adrien, but was extremely happy she wasn't the one stuck with the school's self-appointed Queen Bee. _Poor Nathanael._ The reporter patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you up every chance I get."

"Thanks Alya."

"Ok, go sit next to your partners and take the last couple of minutes to brain storm ideas." and with that everyone, except a certain pair, went to their assigned partners.

Alya and Nino got up and switched seats. Both giving each other a grin. Alya, on the other hand, also winked at the DJ causing him to blush slightly. When The DJ sat next to her the two started brainstorming their project.

"We could do, Marie Antoinette. Your name is pretty much a combination of hers." Nino suggested.

She shook her head. "I'd rather not."

"What? She liked cake and you live in a Bakery."

"Correction, I live above a bakery. And are you trying to draw parallels were they are not?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only pointing out the similarities." He shrugged.

She scoffed, "What about Robespierre or Napoleon?"

"Those nut jobs? Please I-" Suddenly the bell cut Nino off and everyone started to pack up.

Marinette tucked her folders and notebook into her backpack and zipped it up as Nino did his. She looked over at the DJ, wearing his normal headphones and red cap. "Hey, you want to swing by my place and think up more ideas?"

Nino shook his head, "Nah, I promised my gramps that I'd help paint his new boat. He wants something at screams turtle. Weirdly enough. And after that I got a shift at the club. So, I'll swing by tomorrow."

"Alright." she agreed and rejoining Alya, they both left. On their way to their next class like normal.

When lunch rolled it's pretty face around, she and Alya went to her parents bakery. For a simple snack, nothing more. However, as her luck would have it, the bakery was bustling that afternoon. Orders were flying everywhere. People were in lines. Cars were rushing outside the establishment. All hands were literally on deck. There was not one soul(that worked there) that wasn't working. After seeing her walk in, Marinette was forced to deliver a delivery that was, luckily, just around the corner. At least Alya was with her. Together, the duo rushed their way to the customers house. Only for calamity to strike once again.

Marinette was running down the way, a small white box in her hands. With Alya trailing behind her. The box held the recent cake order. She vaguely remembered the details. _Was it vanilla with blue frosting or Lavender?_ Regardless of what it was she knew she had to get it to the right customer. Lord knows what would happen if she gave it to the wrong person. She and Alya rounded the corner. And boy did she regret it. She ran right into an old man. He was short and wore a Hawaiian shirt. Both of them fell back, the box flying in the air. Only to land in the street. _Fantastic…_

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Marinette apologized as she rose up, dusting herself off.

She quickly helped the poor man up. Feeling awful for running into him.

"It's quite already, young lady." he spoke in an Asian-like accent.

Now she had a closer look at him, he looked Asian. "I'm sorry about your cake."

Marinette gave him a look of confusion, before he gestured to the road. To her utter dismay, she saw the cake laying there, crushed. The frosting seeping out the broken sides. Some of the frosting was spread out like a tire mark, making it even more obvious that it had just been run over.

"Oh yeah that looks bad." Her best friend grimaced at the sight.

She let out a sigh, "It's alright. Better the cake than a person."

The old man smiled at her, which she returned, sheepishly.

"Girl, we should get going, class is about to start." Alya informed, gesturing to the time on her phone.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, sir!" Marinette waved goodbye and took off with Alya.

They barely made it in time, but thankfully they managed to slide in before the teacher. Of course the misfortune that followed her like a dark cloud still had a lot planned for her. When Marinette arrived home, her parents looked disappointed. She gulped and prepared to defend herself.

"Marinette, what happened to the Peterson's delivery?" Her mother asked.

"We received a call from them saying their cake didn't arrive." Her father had his arms crossed.

"Well.." She launched into an explanation of the incident. Using arm and hand gestures the whole time. In the end she had got a smile and a warm hug. She was secretly glad her parents were so understanding.

As things began to slow down, Marinette found herself in a predicament. She could not for the life of her find any inspiration. The girl was fascinated with wildlife and loved to draw them or clothes inspired by them. She strived to be the best dolphin trainer. Maybe even better than Adrien. Or open her own Park, that rivaled Gabriel Agreste's. Oh what a dream that was. However, she did have a not-so-secret passion for fashion. So, she knew that if she ever failed at her big dream, a fashion designer would be the next best thing. That's why she was having quite the tough time. She was getting no inspiration. What so ever.

The vast blue sky didn't open her endless creativity. The fresh air weaving in through her windows didn't breathe life into her next creation. Not even the smell of baked goods gave her any sweet ideas. The hot sun beaming through her open windows didn't help spark anything either. Birds that sang their lullabies did not give her daydreams of gowns or fish. Her mind was as blank as the paper she was staring at. And still. Very still. Like...like... _Like water after a storm._

Marinette bolted up from her seat a plan in mind. She quickly gathered her supplies and ran out of her attic-like room. The halls filled with her hurried steps. She made twists and turns before she ended up at the door. Next to it was a rack for keys. On it was a tiny ladybug spotted key. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Marinette? Where are you going?" Her father called.

"I'm taking the Motor boat out! Don't worry I'll be back later!" She rushed out, not letting her father even try to stop her.

"But the boats low on-" a slam of the door interrupted Tom's words. "Gas..."

Marinette shot down the apartment building stairs like a bullet. She already had a destination in mind. The wonderful island oasis that sat off of the country's beautiful coast. Mako island*. An island known for its lovely dormant volcano, wondrous underwater caves, plant and sea life, and it's rocky shores that sat on its sides. The young girl loved to go there and just draw on the beach or dance in the waves. And that's exactly what she planted to do. To get the juices flowing.

She raced to the harbor. Eager to go out to sea. Marinette slowed her run to a fast walk as she looked at the boats lined up. People seemed to just be coming back from fishing. Perfect. _That means, I won't run into anyone out there._ She grinded to a halt once she saw the boat her parents owned. It was small but perfect for them. It was white with red and black ladybugs painted on it. It also had a black ribbon-like trim around it. At the end of it, near the motor, the ribbon reached out and curled like a cat's tail around the boat's name. Lucky Fin. To her, it was the most beautiful boat she could dream of. To her, a yacht had nothing on it. The memories it held could not compete with an expensive yet lifeless boat.

Unable to quell her excitement, Marinette hopped inside it. She set her pencils and sketchbook down. The artist reached into her pocket and pulled out the lovely little key. It took only a matter of minutes for her to start up the engine and set on her way. Sadly, she skipped over the low on gas sign. Too focused on getting herself out to the beautiful Island. An action that she would soon come to regret.

When she finally ran out of gas, the boat was only 3-4 feet away from the shore. Marinette freaked out, but managed to turn the boat off and pull it onto the shore. The last thing she wanted was for it to be swept away by the waves.

"Okay, Okay. It's fine. I just need to call someone." she dug into her pockets. Her hope breaking once she found them empty.

At the realization, that she had left her phone at home in her haste to get out, she crumbled to the ground. Along with her hope. Her mind raced in many different directions. Each possibility or solution ended with either Death or her getting grounded.

"I'm going to be stuck here and then people will forget about me! I'll have to get accustomed to life on an island! I'll ended up crazy like those people on TV! And then I'll never ever get my dream job! Adrien will end up marrying Chloé and they will have three kids and a hamster!" she cried(dramatically).

In her little session of tears and regret, she failed to notice something coming her way until it was too late. She dramatically wailed and freaked out before she felt something brush against her leg. Instantly snapping her out of her 'depressed' state. Marinette whipped her head down and came face to face with a… _cat? What's a cat doing out here?_

The feline was brown, but in the light she swore that it was deep red. It had spots all over. One very(perfectly) round one was in the middle of its forehead. It's eyes were a brilliant blue. Around its neck was a small collar with a silver ladybug tag. Curious and concerned, she reached out and pet the animal.

"What's a kitty like you doing all the way out here?" she semi-asked.

The cat purred and was completely relaxed under her hand. Marinette smiled, glad that it-she…she seemed comfortable with her. After petting her, she reached down and took a look at her tag. The tag was plain, but intricate. The bug's spots were visible and stood out. It even had a small face. She turned it around and read the only line there was.

"So your name is Tikki?" the cat seemed to purr.

She grinned and went to pet the cat again but this time it dodged her hand and took off. Startled she stood up and called out to her.

"Wait!" Tikki ignored her and continued to scamper off.

Marinette huffed and decided to go after the poor cat. The kitty ran right into the forest with Marinette on her heels-paws. She tried to call out to the cat, but nothing seemed to work. They traversed the forest for what seemed like hours until she came upon a waterfall and the cat seemed to stop and stare at her. Marinette, seeing the cat's sudden halt, stopped and reached her arms out to her. There was a strange pulling sensation that tugged at her, but she brushed it off.

"It's okay little kitty cat…I'm not going to hurt you." she took a step the rocks cracking under her feet and the sensation was back again.

Tikki meowed her way, as if to tell her to come closer. Marinette took another step, another crack, another pull. Noticing that Tikki had not moved, she took it as another sign to keep going. The stranded designer took another two steps, two more cracks formed, the feeling grew stronger. The corners of her mouth curling into an awkward smile.

"It's fine…just-" she took another step, not noticing the ground crackling a lot more, "stay right-" _Crack, Snap_ "Theeeeereeee! Ahh!"

Marinette, sadly, found herself tumbling down a seemingly long hole. She rolled and rolled down like a small bug. Before she hit the solid ground, her foot got momentarily caught in the walls. Twisting her left ankle, as a result. Cringing at the pain, she flew and hit the ground, back first. She laid there staring up at the hole. She could feel the sun pouring in onto her small frame. The cat, Tikki, peered down at her. She could see her silhouette in the sunlight. _How's this for inspiration?_

The girl let out a groan before looking at her foot. Having been so used to tripping and hurting herself, she rolled it, checking to see if it was broken. Thanking her lucky stars that it wasn't. She flopped her head back and let out a weak chuckle.

"Stranded on an Island with no way to get help, lost, stuck in a hole, and now a sprained ankle. I should've just stayed home." She signed before tilting her head back.

She expected a wall behind her, but to her surprise there were small rock formed stairs. That seemed to lead up into a hall. The hall was dark, but she saw a glimmer of blue on the wall in a weird pattern. Almost like… _a water reflection…_ The pull was a lot stronger down here than it was above. Curious, she lifted herself up, a bit painfully, and twisted around. Marinette leaned onto the wall, a bit unsure if her foot was fit to be walked on. Taking a small step, she applied pressure to it. Wincing, she pulled back. _Maybe, I shouldn't walk on it so soon._

However, she wasn't about to let that extinguish her curiosity. Besides, living things-and some plants-survived by moving. If she stayed there, chances are that would be worse. An animal could see her and jump down to eat her. Or maybe a snake would break her bones before devouring her who-..Anyway the point was to keep moving, so she places her hands on the wall and used it to hop her way to the small stairs.

Once she found herself at the base, she stopped. _Now for the hard part._ Trying as best not to put pressure on her foot, she kneeled down and placed her hands on the small stairs, thanking her small luck that they were not long and tall stairs. And so, she started to slowly pull herself up them. Since they were small enough, she didn't have a long distance to cover. When the feat was finally over, she carefully took some time to get herself back up. Marinette accidently put her injured foot down before drawing it away and letting out a small hiss.

It took her a few minutes but she finally started to walk forward. Using the wall once again to pull herself along. The hall curved slightly. The blue-water patterns drawing nearer. She could even tell that they were moving. Finally, after many long minutes she reached the end and gazed upon a beautiful crystal blue pool. The light hit it just right, making it shimmer like diamonds. Around it was a ring of dark rock. Around that was a layer of sand that looked untouched. The sight was simply miraculous.

Marinette slowly let go of the wall and limped over to the water source. The sensation was buzzing through her like electricity. Once she drew near, the girl carefully set herself down onto the sand. Her eyes wondered around and up. Taking in the dark wet walls that towered above her. She outlined them all the way up to the top. Where she was met with a large round hole. The sun was shining through. Although, the hot ball of rock that the planet simply came to enjoy wasn't directly in the middle. It seemed to be past the opening, only slightly. Since the rays still hit the water.

 _Wait, I'm in the volcano._ The realization dawned on her. She could feel the inspiration flooding her mind. Marinette let out a quiet chuckle to herself.

"Too bad I didn't bring my sketchbook with me. This place is beautiful."

She continued to stare in awe, until something caught her eye. In the water, she saw something move. Quickly she stared at the water, waiting to see if she'll witness the movement again. It took a while, but she saw something swim in. It was a blue fish. _Very beautiful._ It swam around slowly. Suddenly, as if it knew where it was, the fish swam away. That's when she noticed the entry that was under the pool.

"If…If that connects to the water outside, then I might be able to leave!" She realized in excitement.

However, she came to a problem. Her ankle. Marinette wasn't sure if swimming with it would be a good idea. There was a possibility that she could make it worst. She would need to treat it before trying to dive into those waters. Realizing this, she started the common method of treating a sprained ankle.

 _Time for R.I.C.E_

Rest. Marinette made sure to keep off it as she pulled herself closer to the water. She took her slip-ons off and prepared herself for the next step.

Ice. She dipped her foot into the water. _Cold!_ She nearly pulled away, but gritted her teeth and soldiered through it. She counted to 15 or at most 20 minutes, each submersion. Once those were up, she pulled her foot out and let it lay for 30 minutes. Marinette repeated that process for at most 5 times. Each time, she noticed how the sky shifted in color. Signaling the change to night.

Compress. Once icing her ankle was done, she grabbed her right pants leg and ripped the hem. Gaining a long piece of cloth in the process. She lifted her left foot and began to wrap it as tightly yet as loose as she could make it.

Lastly, Elevate. She tore off her blazer and bundled it up. She placed it under her left foot, raising her ankle. She stared at her work before letting out a tsk. It wasn't high enough. She looked around for anything like a rock but saw none. Marinette sighed before looking down at herself. _Guess the pants will have to go._ She began the simply yet hard(in this case) task of taking her pink, torn pants off to help elevate her ankle more. Thankfully, after she did, it was high enough to help it heal.

After all that work was done, Marinette laid back and stared up at the sky. It was an red-orange color now. She didn't even need to see the sun to know it was a sunset. The colors were brilliant though. It gave her even more inspiration that she could not convey on her paper. She continued to stare and stare until her eyes felt droopy.

 _I have time. A little shut eye will do more good than harm._ And with that thought, she let herself sleep. Wondering into a world of lovely dreams about crushes and love. _Hopefully someone will find me. Even though, as I am right now, that would be embarrassing._

* * *

 _When Marinette snapped her eyes open, she found herself floating in a large blue space. Everything around her was completely empty. She scanned for any sign of life. Wondering why she was here and how she got here. Everything around her was an endless blue…like the sea. Confused and started to get scared, she opened her mouth to call out to anybody, but instead bubbles came out. Shocked, she clamped her mouth close and threw her hands over it._

Oh my god, I'm under water!?

 _She looked back up and couldn't see the top, making her panic. She started running everything she had ever done. Every regret. Every happiness. Every memory. Tears brimmed in her eyes at the fact that she could never see her family again. What would the headlines say? Missing girl: Drowned? Baker's Daughter, death by water? So she floated there, holding her breath like no tomorrow. When, suddenly, she heard it._

 _"Breathe." it was a feminine voice. Soft but commanding._

 _At the command, Marinette just shook her head at the strange voice and squeezed her eyes shut._ Breathe? I could drown! No Way!

 _"Breathe." They tried again and she felt something brush by her leg._

 _Startled, her eyes opened and her hands flew from her mouth as she twisted to see what caused it. She saw a fire red fish tail with black spots. It slide past her and she found herself turning even more to see it. However once she made a complete 180. It disappeared._ Where did it go? _Marinette placed her hand on her chin in a common thinking pose, when she remembered that she was underwater. The designer momentarilly freaked herself out until she realized that she was not dead and that she breathed in the water like air._

 _"How is this possible?" She questioned._

 _That's when she notice something floating in front of her. They were small and round like…earrings? They were a crystal red with 5 black polka dots. Feeling that odd pull yet again, she reached her hand out to them. She grasped them and let out a gasp as light started to pour out of her closed hand. At the sight, images flashed before her eyes. One of a man…fish? Man-fish with a very purple color scheme. He seemed to be stuck in a cage of...glass? In front of him was another male, except he wasn't part fish. She couldn't tell who they were, but she could tell that they were conversing. Violently. Another image flashed in her eyes. It was of a red circular object. It spun and a string came from it. There was a flash and the image switched to a bow. It was draw back with a bright red arrow. The person holding it was silhouetted out. They turned and it looked like they were about to shoot her. They let the string go and the glowing arrow flew. Suddenly, the vision erupted in a red light. And two figures were shown. It was of a woman-fish and a man-fish? However they were silhouetted out. They were holding something in their hands though. The woman had a long thin bow in her left hand that she held above her head. And a round object in her other. The man had his right arm held above his head. There seemed to be something coming from it. In his left hand was a long sword-like object._

 _The light died down, along with a visions, and she opened her fist to look at the earrings. Marinette let out a gasp. They had turned a different color. A black with a blue shine to it. She tilted her hand and suddenly a round familiar shape was reflected on their surface. Her head instantly looked up and she saw the silver moon. In its full moon glory, staring down at her. Marinette's eyes widen and she suddenly found herself getting lost in the moon's celestial glow, not noticing the earrings starting to glow an unearthly blue._

 _She floated there until she felt something wrong with her legs. They weren't there. As in she couldn't feel them. Instead she felt one mass muscle-like thing in their place. Marinette glanced down and her eyes widen. There was a tail attached to her. The color burned like fire yet sparkled like the stars. The very end had a mixture of solid color and silky transparent white color. The solid parts curled into the transparent white silk. The sparkle was in them as well._

 _In shock, she tried to move the…tail like she would've with her legs. The thing waved and she instantly freaked out. She looked around in her small panic and caught sight of something. It was a woman. She had a tail like her, but it was blue with green accents that seemed to glow. They made eye contact and Marinette stared into her aching familiar eyes._ Gr-? _Suddenly the lady twisted around and swam away._

 _Marinette, confused and alone, called out to her. "wait!"_

 _The lady did not stop, in fact she seemed to be getting further away._

 _"Wait!"_

 _It was no use, but that didn't stop her from trying one more time._

"WAIT!"

Marinette found herself propelled up in a sitting position, her arm out as if she was reaching for someone. She took in her surroundings and found herself still stuck in the grotto. She looked down at herself and found, with glee, that she had legs instead of that unearthly tail.

"It must've been a dream." She mumbled to herself.

Her eyes wandered up to the opening and found the sky to be pitch black, covering in white stars. A quarter of the moon was shining in on her. Cursing her bad luck, she found herself panicking again. Surely her parents were worried. They must be freaking out like crazy. She glanced over at the water and noticed how it seemed to glow. Brushing it off as nothing, she carefully stood up. Her ankle feeling much better now. She grabbed her pants and proceeded to put them back on. She grabbed her blazer and tied it around her waist.

"Alright, I go in and swim out the hole. If I'm lucky, it will be a very small tunnel." She went over her plan.

Carefully, she slid into the water, forgetting her shoes behind her. Before it was cold. Maybe even freezing. But now it was warm. Not too warm, but warm enough for her to feel comfortable. Feeling her clothes sticking to her body, she made her way to the opening very slowly. Once she was close, she was stopped. She saw a bubble grow and erupt in front of her. _What in the world?_ She glanced around and saw more bubbles. They became more violent as time passed. Soon the pool was bubbling like a pot of stew. The strange thing was that the water's temperature stayed the same.

After at most two minutes, the bubbling slowed to a stop. Marinette was left to wonder what exactly happened. She shrugged it off in favor of leaving. And so, Marinette Dupain-Cheng swam out of the hole. Which was just small enough for her. And she soon broke the surface. Only to be met with large, bright lights. _I guess that's the rescue._

* * *

Her parents had freaked out alright.

After she explained the incident to them. Minus the dream and bubbles. They forbade her from using the motor boat and going to the island without at least someone with her. That was the least they could've done. They could've grounded her, but thankfully they did not.

When she went to bed, that very late night, she dreamt about earrings and tails. When she awoke, she carried her morning like normal, glad that it was a Saturday. She placed a glass of water on her desk, from the kitchen, and sat down to draw. However, instead of outfits, dolphins, and/or Adrien, she found herself doodling fish people, arrows, and earrings. Even the tail she saw on herself in the dream.

"Marinette! Your friend is here!" The sudden shout startled her, making her bump her desk and spill her water on herself.

She huffed at her unluckiness. A common thing it was. _Friend? She must mean Alya._

"Send them up!" She shouted back and got up.

Now, Marinette had planned to make her way to her chaise. A towel was sitting there from the shower she had to take last night. It wasn't exactly a great idea to go to bed smelling like the sea. However, she didn't make it. No she fell. However, it wasn't a normal trip and fall. She felt something shift in her legs before she took a tumble. Red bubbles clouded her vision as she went down. She flapped onto the ground and suddenly felt wet. She went to move to get up, but found herself…limited.

She glanced behind her and saw a sight that made her pale. Her legs were replaced with a fire red tail with sparkles like the stars. Her eyes wide, she wandered up her form and found her chest covering in two large red shells that had white crystals strung on a string that wrapped around her upper arm. Like a strange sleeve. Her hands went to her hair that was dripping over her shoulder. It was up a second ago, but now it's were down. And she felt a shell off to the side with pearls dangling from it.

 _Oh my god. Oh My God. OH MY GOD! What the absolute fu-_

She heard her trap door open with a squeak and a voice. "Hey, Marinette. Here to work on the-…uhhh." Her head turned to the trap door and she felt her world crumble. _Oh God, why?_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of Lucky Fin! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 ***Mako Island: yes this story is set in the same setting as H20/Mako Mermaids. I thought, "hey since people set their Harry Potter/wizard/witches AU at Hogwarts (some do), why not the same with this story?"…..Well…That and I couldn't find a place to insert a moon pool in Paris or France. But what can you do?**

 **Also, for my girl, Mari's powers...So far I have her with the normal h20 girl's powers. But I'm still not sure if I should use them...I want to be original, but I have no ideas. All I know is that, I want her powers to be the representation of Creation and/or Luck. So if you guys have any ideas, speak now! Or else, it will just be Mari with all the h20 girl's powers. (since they are like the elements and the elements are there to create. so yah..) Anyway!** **See you next time~**

 **Ciao-su~**


End file.
